


three's a crowd but four's a party

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Gay-Lesbian Solidarity, M/M, Pizza, Shay and Tyler are dumb gays, but valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Shay would rather do anything but go on a date with Tyler, but she was desperate to spend time with Megan and he just wanted to be near Marlon, so they could fake it for an hour or so.





	three's a crowd but four's a party

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been on my mind for AGES but I finally got to writing it. Tyler has two moms in this bc guess what? he does in my heart like i even wrote a hc post about it lol.  
> shay is the disaster lesbian rep all wlw deserve!  
> [come say hi!](http://floresmeg.tumblr.com/)

The mere prospect of going on a date with Tyler made Shay want to simultaneously vomit and stab herself in the stomach and she knew that he felt the exact same way. The thing was Marlon and Megan were so in love and, thus, so blind to everything and everyone around them. They somehow were unable to see that Tyler and Shay were both gay as fuck.

Megan and Marlon weren’t quite able to grasp that and decided that #shyler was the cutest thing in the world, so they asked them on a double date. And because Shay and Tyler were dumb gays that wanted to spend time with their crushes, they agreed to it.

Shay didn’t dress up for it because she wasn’t about to dress up for  _ Tyler _ . Even if he was a girl, she’d never go on a date with his insufferable ass. She biked to his house in jeans and a t-shirt and smiled when he walked out wearing the same.

His moms stood at the doorway as he walked out. Sherri was grinning at them but Ana seemed a little confused. She supposed that they probably knew about Tyler at the very least, if not about both of them. Sherri was probably just happy to see them going out and having some fun, even if they would never be together.

“Thank god you’re here,” Tyler said, adjusting his snapback on his head. “I thought this date was going to be torture but the real suffering was caused because I told my mom about it and you know she can’t keep her mouth shut. Ally and Sierra have been grilling me for an hour.”

“Your sisters have always been a bit of a handful,” Shay laughed as they headed to his butt ugly turquoise car which had been his brother’s, then his older sister’s, then his older brother’s, and finally his. Shay had no idea how it had survived more than half of the disastrous Nunez kids.

“Pizza, right?” Tyler asked as he twisted his keys in the ignition.

Shay looked at him for a moment. “Do you really think that it would be anything else?”

“Megan Flores resents our pizza addictions,” he pointed out. “I don’t get what you see in that absolute hater.”

Shay shrugged. “She’s pretty and she’s nice. What’s there not to like?”

“Like I said, she hates pizza,” he replied. “Which, frankly, makes her a disgusting excuse for a human being.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t think she  _ hates  _ pizza. I mean, she eats it when we get it. It just isn’t a staple in her diet like in ours.”

Tyler shook his head. “But it should be. It’s, like, the biggest part of the food pyramid. Ice cream, sweet tea, and pizza.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Shay said in a normal tone before breaking into laughter.

They pulled in to the parking lot and Shay tried to open the door but it was locked.

“I just want to make one thing clear before we go in,” Tyler said. “I’m not paying for your food.”

“And I’m not paying for yours,” she replied.

He nodded and hit the button to unlock the doors and they climbed out. When they walked into the restaurant, Megan and Marlon were already sitting across from one another in a booth. Shay slid in next to Megan and hugged her in greeting while Tyler sat next to Marlon and offered him a high-five.

“I’m happy you came,” Megan said, smiling at Shay.

Shay smiled back. “I’m happy to be here.”

Marlon turned, as to say something to Tyler, but the waitress arrived.

“Hey, y’all,” she greeted, setting small napkins and glasses of water on the table. “My name is Autumn and I’ll be helping you tonight. Can I start you folks off with anything to drink?”

“I’m good with the water,” Marlon said and Tyler, a known lover of sweet tea, nodded in agreement. God, he was sacrificing so much for his crush.

“I, for one, will have a coke,” Shay requested.

“Can I have a sprite, please?” requested Megan.

Autumn wrote it down on the notebook. “I’ll bring those right out for you,” she said before walking away.

Those boys could suffer while they thrived in sugary bliss.

“So, how are you two doing?” Tyler asked Megan and Marlon.

“Pretty good,” Megan replied. “I just got back from a dance meeting before coming here. Kelsey actually had us dancing for once, which was a total surprise, but it was nice to get back to my roots.”

For once, Tyler managed to not say anything rude to her. Maybe his jealousy was beginning to wear off as he got used to the idea that they were straight and together. Shay still needed to accept that.

“I’ve been sleeping since we got out of school,” Marlon said. “My dad was on my ass about homework when I was trying to leave, but I managed to convince him that it could wait, seeing as it’s only Friday.”

“God, he’s such a hardass,” Tyler said, wrinkling his nose.

Marlon shrugged. “He’s not that bad. Your moms are just absolute angels.”

“Have you told him about the band yet?” Shay asked.

“Not exactly,” he mumbled.

“I really think you should,” Megan encouraged. “You guys are actually really good. I think he’d be proud.”

He offered her a half-hearted smile but didn’t say anything.

Autumn arrived and set down Megan and Shay’s beverages. “Are you ready to order?”

They hadn’t mentioned food even once, but Marlon spoke up. “We’d like two pizzas. A small cheese and a medium with bacon.” He pointed at Megan. “She wants a chicken caesar salad.”

He was ordering for her which would be absolutely adorable if it were any other couple.

“I’ll have that out for you soon,” Autumn said with a smile before walking back toward the kitchen.

“Salad?” Tyler remarked. “You’re too good for pizza?”

Shay glared at him. She thought they had gotten past this in the car, but apparently he still had time to be an ass.

“I just love their salads,” she replied. “You should try them sometimes. I know they’re not 90% grease, so you might not like them.”

Marlon and Tyler glared at her, but Shay laughed to herself. Megan was finally warming up to joking around with them and she wasn’t taking Tyler’s shit.

“So,” Megan began turning toward Shay. “Have you seen  _ Ocean’s 8 _ ?”

Shay shook her head. “Not yet, but I really want to.”

“We should go sometime,” she replied. “It’d be nice to hang out, just the two of us.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Shay said with a smile. She wasn’t sure why Megan suddenly wanted to do more one-on-one bonding with her boyfriend’s friend even though she had a group of her own now.

Marlon’s finger slowly traced around the tip of his glass. He kept looking up like he was going to say something, but he never did.

“We should get ice cream after this,” Tyler suggested. “I mean, if we’re still hungry.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Marlon replied instantly, looking up to the other boy. “I mean, assuming we’re all still hungry. Like, we don’t want to get sick or anything.”

His words had come out in a rush. Marlon was acting super weird and Shay had absolutely no idea why.

“That assignment for Mrs. McDonald’s class is absolute bull,” Megan said, ignoring Marlon’s weird behavior.

“Right?!” Tyler exclaimed. “Absolutely unbelievable! I wish I was in smart bitch math like these two just so I didn’t have to put up with her.”

“Trig isn’t smart bitch math,” Shay protested.

“You should be in geometry with the rest of us sophomore chumps,” he retorted. “Except y’all got bumped up a level in sixth grade.”

“Hey, don’t hate on my brains,” Marlon replied before laughing in an awkward, nervous sort of way.

Shay considered asking him what was up, but she didn’t really want to meddle too much. Marlon told people about things when he was ready to and if you asked him before then, he would either completely shut down or turn the conversation around immediately.

Luckily, Autumn returned with their food. She set the pizzas on metal stands in the middle of the table and put Megan’s salad in front of her.

After a chorus of ‘thank you’ from each person at the table, Autumn left the four of them to eat their food.

She reached forward and grabbed two slices of bacon pizza, which was the best pizza ever in her opinion. Usually they got bacon and onion, but it was date night, so Marlon had probably made the right call.

Tyler moaned after taking a bite of a slice of cheese pizza. “Guys, this is literally the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

Marlon chuckled. “Ty, we eat this every day.”

Everyone turned to give Marlon a weird look. Nobody called Tyler that, at least not that she knew of.

“Do you want to try a bite of my salad?” Megan asked, turning toward Shay.

“Uhhh, sure?” she replied. 

Megan got a forkful, complete with the chicken, cheese, and the lettuce and brought it up toward Shay’s mouth. Instead of offering the handle to her, she put the end of the fork right up toward her lips. Shay opened her mouth and accepted the fork, not taking her eyes off of Megan’s as she pulled the food off of the fork with her teeth. She chewed and it tasted so fucking good, but she wasn’t sure if it was the food itself or just the moment that she was in.

“That was really good,” Shay said with a smile.

“Traitor,” Tyler mumbled from across the table, but Shay was still looking at Megan, who had a wide smile on her face.

Marlon cleared his throat and both girls turned around with wide eyes. He nodded toward the end of their table, where Autumn was standing.

“I was just wondering if y’all needed refills,” she said.

“No thank you,” Megan replied with a smile.

“Me neither,” Shay agreed. “I’m fine with the water, thanks.”

“Okay, just let me know if you need anything,” Autumn said before walking to one of the neighboring tables.

“So, Crista, my older sister, is supposed to be coming home next weekend,” Tyler said. “She’d probably buy for us if we wanted to party.”

“Getting wasted in my garage does not count as a party,” Shay countered.

“Marlon, your dad has a business trip this weekend, right?” he asked turning toward the other boy.

Marlon scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know. If my dad somehow finds out, I’ll be grounded until I graduate.”

“C’mon, dude,” Tyler insisted. “It’ll be fun. Megan and her dance friends could come too if they wanted.”

“I guess,” Marlon replied. “I mean, he’s going to be in Seattle, so no worries. Just as long as nothing gets broken.”

“As long as we cut Kelsey off, that won’t be an issue,” Megan joked. “Zoya and Grace don’t drink, so you don’t have to worry about buying anything for them, except maybe sprite or something.”

“Yeah, it should be fun,” he replied.

They continued to chat about little things for a while as they ate their food. It was nice and Shay nearly forgot that she was on a double date or that Marlon had been acting weird as hell.

At one point, Marlon looked toward Tyler, bit his lip and looked away. Moments later, Tyler’s eyes blew wide and his cheeks began to flush a light pink. What the fuck was happening over there? Did he drop his on his lap pizza or something?

She looked to Megan in confusion, but the other girl was smirking. Suddenly, Shay felt very out of the loop. She could always ask Tyler about it on the ride home if it came to that.

Eventually, Tyler excused himself to go to the bathroom and, about 30 seconds later, Shay received a text.

 

Tyler (7:32)

_ shay, we’re the dumbest bitches on the planet _

Shay (7:32)

_???? _

_ are you texting me on the can or something?? _

Tyler (7:32)

_ he held my HAND _

_ we’re on a date with them. NOT each other. _

_ binch we literally out here living the dream!!! _

 

Shay put her phone away and blinked for a few moments. She was on a date with Megan, and she hadn’t even known it. God, she was literally doing the very thing that she had wanted to do for  _ months _ and she hadn’t even realized it. Shay truly was a disaster lesbian.

Tyler returned a few minutes later. He grinned as he slid back into the booth and leaned his head onto Marlon’s shoulder. “I think I’ve saved just enough room for ice cream.”

“Me too,” Marlon agreed, smiling to himself.

“Well, I’m absolutely stuffed,” Shay replied, knowing that Tyler probably just wanted some alone time.

“I can drive you home,” Megan offered. 

“That would be nice,” she said.

Autumn walked toward them, carrying the check. “Now, who should I hand this to?”

“Me,” they all said at once, reaching for the piece of paper.

“I probably should have split it,” Autumn sighed. “Sorry, it’s been a busy night.”

“I’ll take it,” Marlon said, taking it from her hands. “They’ll have plenty of chances to get me back.”

“Well, I hope y’all had a nice night,” Autumn said, before walking off again.

“Are you sure?” Megan asked.

“You can pay for the next double date,” he offered. “Besides, I babysat my niece last week, so I have cash.”

Marlon slid a few bills into it and they all climbed out of the booth, walking toward the parking lot. Tyler and Marlon were holding hands, which was kind of adorable.

“We’ll see you girls later,” Tyler called as he pulled Marlon toward his ugly car.

“See ya!” Megan called back. “Have fun!”

“Use protection!” Shay called and both boys turned around to flip her off in unison.

They both laughed as they climbed into Megan’s car. 

“Those boys, I swear,” Megan said, shaking her head as she began to pull out of the parking lot. “I can’t believe it took me so long to realize they were made for each other.”

“I thought Marlon was straight,” Shay admitted.

Megan snorted. “That’d be like thinking that  _ I’m _ straight. We’re both bi as fuck.”

“I mean, I didn’t really know about you,” she confessed. “I thought I was pining for a girl who could never like me back.”

Her eyes widened. “But I’ve always been so obvious! Even when I was with Marlon I told you how pretty and amazing you were. I always thought if he and I broke up for good, I might go after you, since you’re like a total angel.”

Shay blushed. “I’m not an angel.”

Megan raised an eyebrow. “Have you looked at yourself? Girl, you’re hot as hell!”

“You’re the real catch here,” Shay argued. “I mean, you’re even a dancer.”

“And you’re a musician as well as a genius,” she countered.

They pulled up in front of Shay’s house and she frowned. “Is it bad I don’t want this night to end?”

“I don’t either,” Megan agreed. “But we have a movie date lined up and I think we should make that happen next Saturday.”

“Sounds fantastic,” Shay said with a grin.

Megan leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ll see you then.”

“If not sooner,” Shay replied. “We’ll see if I can manage to stay away until then.”

She closed the door and waved Megan goodbye as she drove down the street. Shay smiled to herself. Megan was the girl that she thought was absolutely unattainable, but now their lips had touched. Her heart swelled in her chest as she walked toward her house, anticipating their next date.


End file.
